Valentine's Fling
by T1Weasel
Summary: Two years after Rosy's recovery from insanity, she asks Scourge to help her make a family. Will he consent? Read and find out. Rated M since it's a lemon.


**Requested by Keyblade Princess 13, I present to you my first and probably last Scourge/Rosy lemon, called Valentine's Fling. Enjoy!**

ScouRosy Lemon: Valentine's Fling

Two years after Rosy's recovery from clinical insanity, we find Rosy and Scourge's sister Meghan walking around town, having just finished yet another shopping marathon. Now 19, Rosy had almost outgrown her wardrobe.

Meghan looked at all the bags she was carrying. "You sure got a lot of stuff Rosy. What's the occasion?"

Rosy blushed. Normally the hot-pink hedgehog would readily tell her, but the hesitation clued Meghan into what was on her mind. "Finally going to make the move huh?"

The "move" she was talking about was sex. Finally Rosy nodded, still blushing. "I've been wanting to for a long time now, especially since Scourgey and I have been together for so long."

Meghan nodded, thinking back to the day over a year ago when Scourge told Rosy he indeed did love her. He wasn't shy about it either, considering he was the complete opposite of Sonic, who was shy about his feelings toward Amy.

Rosy was yammering on and on about the green hedgehog she now called her boyfriend. "... and those muscles, and abs... What a hedgehog my Scourgey turned out to be."

Meghan laughed. "Okay okay, we got it the first ten million times."

Rosy blushed again. "Sorry. He's just so hot!"

Scourge had indeed, with hard physical training, turned into a lean, mean, ass-kicking machine. He and the other baddies would spar or fight several times a week, and most of the time the 21 year old hedgehog won. The fights he _did _lose... Well, he got the victor back later on with some "practical joke" that wound up inflicting serious bodily harm.

But when it came to Rosy, Scourge showed an immense amount of care and love, completely unusual for one so evil. Any guy caught staring at Rosy when Scourge was nearby soon found themselves on the ground, wondering what happened and how they got there.

The two females soon reached Acorn Castle, the living area for Scourge and his crew. They walked right up to Rosy's room and began putting her clothes away. Scourge, having won yet another spar, came up and watched for a minute, just long enough for Rosy to sense he was there.

She turned and leaped at him, hugging him tight. "Scourgey!"

He caught her and chuckled. "Hello Rosy. Miss me?"

Rosy nodded. "I sure did. Me and Meghan here just got back from shopping."

He nodded. "I gathered. Listen, clear all plans you had for tonight. I'm going to do something special for you."

Rosy blushed. "For me? What is it?"

Scourge gave his sister a quick wink and looked back at Rosy. "You'll find out later. Telling you now would ruin the surprise. However, I _will_ say you need to wear something sexy."

Rosy's tail wagged at a furious pace. "Okay!"

She hopped out of his arms to go find said outfit and yelped a little when Scourge spanked her. Meghan approached her brother and stood by him. "I think you're going to be happy you did this bro."

Scourge turned his gaze from Rosy's plump butt to his sister's eyes. "You think so? I know she's been ranting and raving about having kids. Since today is Valentine's Day, I figured maybe we could try."

Meghan smirked. "You? A family man? You sure have changed bro, even if the only people who see it are me and Rosy."

Scourge growled to her. "If you say _anything _about that to ANY of the others, you'll never see daylight again."

Meghan almost laughed. "Come on, you love me too much to get rid of me. Anyway, save your anger for those guys staring at Rosy."

Scourge stormed off, catching two or three guys making googly eyes at his girlfriend. "Hey! Don't run! You know you're busted!"

_**-That night-**_

Rosy looked around after dinner and pulled Meghan aside. "Meghan have you seen Scourgey? No one has for a couple hours."

Meghan nodded. "He had dinner up in his room, and he asked that you head up there in the sexy outfit he requested."

Rosy smirked, a blush coming to her cheeks. "I'm wearing it under this robe."

Meghan frowned. "What is it?"

Rosy looked around before whispering, "Nothing."

Meghan began pushing Rosy to Scourge's room. "Better get to him then. He'll be waiting."

Rosy ran to the room and frowned, seeing the closed door. She knocked and heard Scourge's voice inside. "Come in Rosy. I've been waiting."

Rosy entered and closed the door, locking it behind her. Turning around her eyes were met with scented candles already lit, and pink roses all over the floor and bed. Scourge gave a deep chuckle to her shocked expression. "Seems we were thinking the same thing. While you were downstairs I got all this set up."

Rosy finally found words. "S-Scourgey? Y-You wanted to... to..."

She trailed off and Scourge replied. "I decided that Valentine's Day was a perfect day to try and help get those kids you want."

The hot-pink hedgehog's tail started wagging as a strong grip she instinctively knew belonged to Scourge began massaging her shoulders. "How about you get rid of that robe Rosy. It's beautiful and all, but you won't need it."

Rosy moaned at the deep-voiced request and the robe hit the floor. She shivered as Scourge's strong hands moved toward her hips, and Rosy gave out a louder moan full of lust when Scourge's sharp fangs and teeth dug into her neck. "Ohh Scourgey... I've wanted this so much..."

She found the back of his head and held it to her neck, panting as Scourge bit and nibbled around there. Her breathing and moaning increased as his hands moved up to her C-cup chest, massaging her breasts and sending chills of a new-found pleasure down her spine.

Mixing in some rubbing of Rosy's hips, Scourge moved to just above her pubic area, rubbing a tight circle right above her clitoris. Rosy gasped and moaned his name louder and louder as his strong but smooth moves got her hot and ready.

Rosy arched her back against Scourge, her whole body trembling. "S-Scourgey I'm feeling something st-strange."

The green hedgehog picked up his hot-pink counterpart and laid her in the bed. "So soon? But I haven't finished."

Their eyes met for just a brief second in the dim light of the dozen candles around the bed before Scourge started kissing down Rosy's body. Her chest heaved with the frequent breaths she was taking, but the instant she felt Scourge's tongue lick her nipples, she lost it. All sense of time and logic vanished as the carnal need to mate right then took over. "Take me... Please..."

Scourge, however, wouldn't give her that satisfaction just yet. Kissing down her slim stomach, he pinched and pulled her nipples and licked around her private parts before attacking them with a vengeance.

On instinct Rosy tightly grabbed Scourge's quills and held on, yelling loudly as the waves of pleasure roared through her. "HAH! SCOURGEY!"

He grinned and licked as fast as he could, his grip on her nipples never faltering. Rosy bucked her hips, begging to be taken right now. Scourge's tongue flicked her clitoris over and over before finding its way inside Rosy's lower lips. With the pleasure mounting, Rosy's screams reached a fever pitch before she finally climaxed, covering Scourge's face with her release.

Bubbles popped softly in her head before she finally relaxed, giving a satisfied moan. "Oohhh... S-Scourgey..."

He kissed her, surprised to find a vice-grip on his quills and an immediate battle with his tongue. Scourge broke off the kiss and rolled over so Rosy was on top, getting the smell of his favorite mixed scent, cucumber and melon.

Scourge inhaled a deep breath and purred, making Rosy's tail wag. "My favorite scent... you must have _really _wanted this."

Rosy reached between his legs and started rubbing. "You have no idea. Now it's my turn to give your little friend here some attention."

Scourge grinned as he got hard from Rosy's touch. "You give it all the attention you want. I won't be complaining."

Rosy giggled and massaged his appendage. "Wow Scourge, you didn't tell me you had such a monster."

The green hedgehog moaned a little. "It's normal length I think. I never cared to get it measured anyway."

Rosy straddled Scourge, wrapped her breasts around his penis, and began giving him a tit job. Leaning down with her rump in Scourge's face, Rosy sucked on the tip as hard as she could. Scourge smiled at the view. "That's a nice view Rosy."

Her tail wagged and she used her tongue to tease the very tip of Scourge's member. He closed his eyes in pleasure. "Mmm, doing a great job Rosy."

She smiled and sped up, moaning as Scourge gave her spanks at various points. Switching from breasts to hands, Rosy fondled Scourge's balls with one hand and stroked him with the other. His penis twitched and his moans got louder. "Faster Rosy. You're doing amazingly well."

In response the hot pink hedgehog deep-throated her green boyfriend, making him arch up a bit from the bed. Rosy kept speeding up until she brought Scourge to orgasm, swallowing what she could and allowing the rest to spray onto her face and chest.

Turning around she leaned down and kissed Scourge before purring in his ears. "We should have no trouble making babies since you're so fertile."

He chuckled. "Well kids don't get made unless we mate, so assume the position you want to start in."

Rosy thought for a second, then turned around. "Doggy style first. I'm milking you dry tonight."

Scourge couldn't help but smile, loving the lust and love in her voice. "Then prepare to be here for a while."

Rosy smirked and shook her butt at him. "As long as it takes."

He got behind her, took a firm hold on her hips, and began inserting himself. Rosy moaned and winced a little. "Gently Scourge. It's my first time."

Scourge nodded. "Of course Rosy. I'll be as gentle as you like."

She smiled. What a soft side he showed toward her. However that thought vanished as he reached and pushed through her virginity. Rosy winced and gripped the sheets hard as she lost her virginity, but soon she relaxed and looked behind her. "Well?"

Scourge laughed. "As you wish Rosy."

He started a slow, deep thrusting. The first few thrusts hurt a bit, but as the pain gave way to pleasure Rosy's eyes closed in ecstacy. "Mmm... Go faster."

The green hedgehog obliged, releasing Rosy's hips and grabbing her breasts. She made room for his hands and shivered when he rubbed and pinched her nipples again. "Ah! Yes!"

Using one hand Rosy held Scourge's hands to her chest and began thrusting back at him, making for deeper and harder penetration. Scourge picked up on this and whispered into Rosy's ears. "Want me to go faster?"

Rosy nodded, panting quickly. "Y-Yes Scourgey. I-I want you to wreck my pussy."

He smiled and sped up, slamming his full length inside the hot-pink female hedgehog. Rosy lost herself then, as her eyes rolled back and she began drooling. Scourge smiled at her reactions to his pounding of her vagina. "Such a tight pussy, and it's so hot and wet. Horny little hedgehog."

Rosy planted her face on the bed, opening herself up more and holding Scourge's hands for dear life. Each attempt to moan or scream resulted in only a sharp "AH!" or a really loud "Scourge!", much to Scourge's delight.

His thrusts increased in speed and power once more, and were it not for his hands holding Rosy's breasts he'd have bucked her right off the bed. Rosy finally regained herself long enough to shout four words to her green counterpart. "SCOURGE I'M GONNA CUM!"

Taking full enjoyment in the sloppy wet sounds coming from their genitals Scourge leaned down and nibbled on Rosy's ears. This sensation set off the chain reaction that caused Rosy to orgasm, and she clamped down on Scourge's hands and penis. "HAAAH SCOURGEY!"

He pulled out and she flopped onto her belly, trembling all over. Her drool collected in a puddle as she recovered, and she smiled when Scourge rubbed her lower back. "Mmm..."

He lay beside her, facing her and pulling the female hedgehog to him. "Feel okay?"

She nuzzled his scarred chest. "I... feel... wonderful. However, I believe you still need to cum inside me."

Scourge felt Rosy roll him over, and he took hold of her hips as she mounted him. "You know, I like this view better."

Rosy giggled. "Thank you Scourgey. Now shut up and let me ride you."

Sliding him back inside, Rosy put her hands on his shoulders and moved her hips in a circle, making sure all of her inner walls got touched a little before beginning the traditional humping of the cowgirl position. She licked his nipples. "Play with my body Scourge, and cum inside me this time."

The first thing Scourge did was use one hand to spank Rosy's perfect butt and the other to play with her bouncing breasts. Rosy dragged her claws all over his torso, moaning his name and begging for more. Her tail wagged as Scourge massaged her hips and lower back, keeping them limber and also giving Rosy's butt some loud slaps.

Each one made Rosy's breathing hitch a little, but she quickly recovered and sped up her thrusts onto Scourge. Leaning down, Rosy rubbed Scourge's nipples and clamped her fangs down on his neck. She got the desired reaction from Scourge. "That's it Rosy! Ride that cock!"

Rosy sped up again and added more force to her humping, driving Scourge deep into her body. "You better cum soon Scourgey. I want those babies."

Scourge laughed before panting for air. "Keep this up and it won't be much longer."

Rosy put everything she had into her riding of Scourge, getting wet slapping sounds in response. "S-Scourge! I'm about to c-cum again!"

Scourge nodded, getting a tight grasp on her breasts. "Me too Rosy! I hope this will be enough to give you those babies you want!"

The hot-pink hedgehog gasped as Scourge's penis expanded in thickness, and she held his hands tightly as she came. "OH SCOURGEY YES!"

Much to her relief, Scourge did unload inside her. "ROSY!"

She humped him a few more times, milking him just as she said she would. "Mmm what a huge load that was."

He massaged her breasts a little, panting and sweating. "I hope that's enough Rosy. I'm not sure I have any more juice. Actually, I'm sure I have more, but I don't know how _much_."

Rosy giggled and lay on top of him, purring as she felt his load inside her. "Well let's rest a few minutes and we'll see if you can go another round or two."

The two hedgehogs rest for a few minutes until Rosy sits up. "Ready for one more round?"

Scourge nods. "I think I have enough in the tank to last one more round. Which position?"

Rosy slowly climbed off of him, moaning as he came out of her. "Mmm... How about missionary?"

Scourge smiled. "You know, I was thinking about that myself."

The hot-pink hedgehog giggled. "Great minds think alike huh?"

She lay on her back and Scourge got between her legs. "Alright, here we go."

Rosy closed her eyes and moaned when Scourge entered her again. "Oohh yeah, I missed having you inside me Scourgey."

He chuckled. "I was only out for maybe a minute Rosy."

He started thrusting, and Rosy wrapped her arms and legs around Scourge's neck and hips. "Harder! Give it to me harder Scourge!"

He gladly obliged, slamming his length into her almost as hard as he could. "Like this Rosy?"

Her back arched and she panted, clinging tightly to the green hedgehog. "YES! (panting) JUST LIKE THAT SCOURGEY! (panting) FASTER!"

He sped up and leaned his head down to Rosy's bouncing breasts, capturing her left nipple in his teeth. She gasped and bucked her hips. "MORE! GIVE ME ALL YOU'VE GOT!"

Scourge smirked and ramped up his thrusts to an almost unheard-of speed. "This is everything I have Rosy! (panting) I hope you're close!"

Rosy's reply was a loud scream. "_**AAAHHH **_YES! YES SCOURGEY! GETTING SO CLOSE! AHH!"

The two hedgehogs kiss for a few seconds before Rosy has her final climax. Her whole body convulses as her claws dig into Scourge's fur. "_**SCOURGEY! AH! YES! UH!**__ Ohhh..."_

Scourge erupts just after she does, flooding her insides one more time. "ROSY!"

She clings to him as if her life depended on it, and hoped that soon there _would_ be a life depending on this night. After he finishes climaxing Scourge goes to lay beside Rosy, but she shakes her head and holds him still. "Oh no mister. After THAT orgasm you're not going anywhere just yet."

The green hedgehog massages the hot-pink hedgehog's breasts and nipples, getting light moaning in response. "Really now. It looked like it was pretty strong to me."

Rosy slowly nodded. "That's because it was four orgasms in a row, known as a multiple orgasm."

Scourge smiled and licked her neck. "You're welcome. Now can I move yet?"

Rosy giggled softly. "Yes, as long as you promise not to leave my side until tomorrow."

Scourge slowly pulled out, laying beside Rosy. "I promise."

Rosy snuggled up to him, and the two hedgehogs went off to dreamland. Outside, Meghan tiptoed up to the door and hung a small sign on it.

The sign read: _'Do not disturb under pain of an extreme ass-kicking, worse than the normal ones Scourge dishes out'_.

Meghan smiled and left as quietly as she came, leaving her brother and his girlfriend to sleep off their love-making.


End file.
